


Snowbirds

by sheepishwolfy



Series: DBH one-shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishwolfy/pseuds/sheepishwolfy
Summary: Connor and Gavin go on vacation. One-shot.





	Snowbirds

Mid-February was the single worst time of the year. It was when the colors of fall and the warmth of summer seemed equally distant and improbable, when snow banks that could hide preteens or even small adults built up on every corner, when everyone in the entire state of Michigan was cold and irritable and had suffered a runny nose for six weeks straight. This was the time, every year for four years running, that Gavin and Connor compiled their vacation days and fled to the coast in search of warmth.

They weren’t particular about _which_ coast they made it to. The first year they’d gone to Florida with the rest of the snowbirds, and spent ten days in an expensive resort, leaving their hotel room exactly once. Then it was California, and then Maui, and this year it was Oregon. Cannon Beach wasn’t particularly hot or sunny this time of year, but it wasn’t _snowing_ , and it was green, and they could sit on the balcony of their AirBnB without parkas.

Which they did, every morning, Connor with a book and Gavin with an enormous mug of coffee. Most days it was an hour of two of stillness, of enjoying the sea air and the fog clinging to the rocks, before making the drive into the city. Today was no different, seated at the little glass table in their sweaters and their flannel pants and bare feet.

 But today, Connor kept glancing over the pages of his book with a smile that was somehow both shit-eating and nervous.

“Fuck are you so happy about?” Gavin asked, teasing, smiling himself.

Connor, deliberately turning a page, smirked further and replied, “I know something you don’t.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes, set down his mug. “What does that—”

“Your phone’s ringing.”

His phone rang. It was Tina, video calling, and she squealed as soon as Gavin tapped to accept.

“I’m getting married mother _fucker_!” she exclaimed. She was beaming, and somewhere in the background her girlfriend—her fiancée!—Lily was laughing.

“Ok, well let’s see that shit,” Gavin said, matching her grin.

Tina obliged, holding up her finger to the phone’s camera, showing off a gleaming yellow stone big enough to choke a horse. “It’s so fucking sparkly, Gav, wait til you see this fuckin thing in person.”

“Lifting that rock all day, you’re gonna have one bicep that’s just completely shredded, you know,” Gavin said. Tina laughed. “Congratulations, don’t sign a prenup, she’s a surgeon and this is your chance to never have to work again.”

“ _Fuck you, Reed,_ ” echoed from somewhere deeper in Tina’s apartment, along with another fit of giggles.

“So when—hang on.” Gavin stopped, glanced up at Connor. The android had set his book down, and was fiddling with the buttons of his sweater. “Is this what you knew? How the fuck did you know before I did?”

“Lily and I went ring shopping together, a few weeks ago,” Connor said, not looking up.

Gavin turned back to Tina, whose grin had turned impish. “Of course they did, I told you they’re gonna run away without us one day, Tina. It was—wait. What do you mean you went _together_...?”

Lowering the phone, Gavin saw two things. One, that Connor was out of his chair, gone to one knee next to the little table. Two, that he was offering up a tiny blue velvet box.

“Uh, Teenie, I’m gonna have to call you back,” Gavin said, nearly a whisper. He barely heard her protest of “ _I know what’s happening don’t call me Teenie_ ” before he hung up, the phone slipping easily from his hands, clattering across the glass.

“Gavin, will you—”

“Fuck off, yes,” Gavin said, already leaning forward out of his seat. Then, laughing, kissing blue-flushed cheeks, “Fuck you, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of several short prompts i’ve done on [ my tumblr](http://www.sheepishwolfy.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
